Love's Endless Cycle
by Kaitoukidchan
Summary: This is a R27 couple. Does have other couples in it. Its more of a romance fic than angst or any other. Tsuna loves Reborn and fears telling him because well...it's Reborn.
1. Chapter 1

Notes=Reborn and Tsuna couple. Tsuna likes Reborn(Reborn only has a few more days of being an infant in this). Reborn isn't an idiot and knowtices things

Chapter 1

Tsuna P.O.V

"So are you going?" Kyoko asked. It was a highschool dance. She knew that I was gay and that I liked Reborn. Kyoko was dateing Bianci which surprised me and Haru was with Chrome. "You already heard what I said. If I go, I am not bringing a date." I said.

I liked Reborn and no one else but had to wait for the effects of the curse to wear off. Our school was hosting a White Day dance for White Day. "How about you do something at home then?" she suggested. Hmmm. "Not a bad idea." I said.

-Later-

Tsuna P.O.V

I decided to make chocolates and watch comedies with Reborn and the kids. Reborn was looking at the chocolate quitely. I had picked out his favorites for his own expresso coffee chocolates. I smiled showing Lambo how to make them. "Why didn't you go to the dance?" Reborn asked.

"Wasn't interested. Thought I would hang out with you and the kids instead." I said, smileing.

-A couple Days Later(Reborn is now in his original body)-

Tsuna P.O.V

I woke up to see that Reborn's hammock was broken. An adult man that was hot was gazeing at me but I then reconized him with the fedora and Leon on top of it. "Reborn." I said smileing. He grinned at me, getting up. "My bed broke." he said. "Yes.

I knowticed. For now we will have to share a bed. I'll talk to Mama." I said. I watched him for a reaction on having to share a bed with his student. Nothing. I sighed figuring he wouldn't care much.

Guess I will do what Haru suggested and try a date with someone so I am not just focused on Reborn. I sighed at this not likeing it. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tsuna P.O.V

I smiled. I had asked Enma out for coffee. Honestly it felt like dateing myself or my brother but I used to have a crush on Enma. I had accepted that I was gay awhile ago. Enma is bisexual. We both went out a few times together. Enma smiled as we took our seats.

"What?" I asked. "Nothing. It's just it's a simple coffee date. At times I feel gratefull to those and people knowtice the klutz or mistakes I make." he said. I smiled. Like I said, it was like dateing myself. "Why I thought coffee was a good idea." I said. Enma smiled at this.

We chatted a bit and talked and then I saw Reborn sitting at another table alone and watching. I rolled my eyes. "What's Reborn doing?" Enma asked. "You know him as well as I do." I answered. Enma nodded. We both thought he was up to something. Enma sighed at this. "Tsuna I wanted to talk to you.

I know you like someone and they probably like you back." he said. Both our glances hit Reborn. "I also like someone. Let's just stay friends. I now see you as a brother." he said.

"Same here. It's actually sort of like dateing myself lately with you." I said. Enma chuckled. "Know the feeling." he answered and we left the date early.

-Later-

Tsuna P.O.V

Reborn got back and looked at me. "What were you and Enma talking about?" he asked. "Haru keeps trying to set us up on dates with each other but we both just don't see one another that way. That's what we were talking about Reborn." I said. "Enma and I decided we were better as friends since we were too much alike."

I heard Reborn laugh at this one. "And what's wrong with you now?" I asked. "Nothing. Just feeling something." he said. I smiled.

"Well I still have training with you and I doubt you plan on going easy on me any time soon curse broken or not." I said.

Reborn P.O.V

I snorted at this. No way was I going easy on my students! "Like hell I would." I said, smileing. Then we got ready to leave. I smiled looking Tsuna over. I hope he tells me...I knew why he stayed with me on White Day and why he missed all those school dances. I wasn't an idiot and wasn't the worlds best hitman for nothing. I could tell when someone loved someone.

"You would never hate me if you found something out...right Reborn?" Tsuna asked. He looked miserable. Was that the other reason why he tried to date someone. I sighed. "I like you as you, Dame-Tsuna. Now you better be ready for training because we're camping for the week." I said. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tsuna P.O.V

I got a fire going and got stuff set up as instructed and Reborn smiled opening a bag of marshmellows and handed me 2. "This isn't out in the wilderness!" I cried out. "I said you were camping for a week. Didn't say how. It's actual camping with a tent and you do need to survive it but we are not catching our food." he said.

I was a bit startled. "We'll both starve to death is why and some of these animals will kill you. I don't want you dead." he answered. After our marshmellows were done he handed me grandcrackers and some chocolate.

Soon it was time for bed. We crawled into the tent and I laid down in my sleeping bag. I fell asleep but had a horrible nightmare. I told Reborn how I felt and he rejected me and was about to kill me when..."TSUNA!" I was shaken awake with tears in my eyes. "You were going into shock from whatever your dream was. What's wrong?" he asked.

"Was scared. Told the person I loved how much I cared and he was about to shoot me." I stammered still crying. Reborn laid his chin on my head.

Reborn P.O.V

"You piss me off at times and I think you can try harder as a student, but I would never kill you. I love you too Tsuna. " I said gently, playing with his hair. It was why I took him out camping to begin with. I knew he loved our camping exercises. He was actually getting better at them and now dodged my bullets easily. "Reborn...how long did you?" he began.

"I'm a hitman Tsuna. Reconizing something like a teenager hanging out with his tutor instead of going out to school dances or celebrating Valentines Days and White Days is kind of knowticeable. So I knew for awhile." I said. "Oh." he said. "But am glad you chose me over anyone." I said capturing his lips in a kiss and deepening it licking the inside of his mouth gently.

I began to nip and bite along his neck marking him as mine and no one elses. I knew Colonello thought he was cute too and didn't want the blond touching him. Tsuna smiled as he laid in my arms. "Get some sleep. Ok love. You still have training tomorrow and I am not going to go easy on you." I said kissing his forehead.

-The Next Day-

Tsuna P.O.V

Reborn had me run laps around the forest with a time limit. He just gave me his secretive smile when I asked why. I sighed and took off in dyeing will mode. I got done in about 25 minutes.

Reborn smiled. "Knew you could do it." he said. I sighed and got started on lunch, another form of my training. Today's lunch was burgers.

I smiled, happy Reborn accepted me though at least.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tsuna P.O.V

"So the 2 of you are now..." Kyoko said, smileing. The girls were all for romance and stuff. Probably why Bianci ended up with Kyoko. She has this whole thing with true love too. Kyoko thinks everyone should find their special someones. "Have you asked him out on a date or anything yet?" she asked.

I blushed. "I always get nurvous about that." I said. "Don't worry! Let's go shopping. We know the best stores for dateing clothes!" the girls cried out.

I came back home with several bags of clothes and Reborn rose an eyebrow. "The girls think I should have dateing outfits. Took me with them to hang out." I explained. Reborn nodded an ok but looked amused. "Wait a second." he said and then grabbed a camera and took a picture of me holding all the bags and stuff.

"You looked so adorable all laden out and stuff. It's even funnier that you can never say no to them!" he said.

"They are my friends." I cried out. Reborn would then go on about family and protecting them and stuff. Reborn smiled at me. "I know. You feel protective of them, Tsuna." he said smileing. "So did you want to go on a date with me?" I sighed. "I don't know what you would want to do." I said.

Reborn P.O.V

"How about I take you out then since we just started dateing." I said. Tsuna shrugged. Yamamoto's dad's place should be an ok date spot or that cafe but then Tsuna would think I wasn't trying. Hmmmm. He likes sushi a lot. In the end I decided on Yamamoto's.

-A Couple Days Later;On The Date-

Tsuna P.O.V

We got to the sushi place. I smiled whearing a nice shirt and jeans and sat down with Reborn who was looking over the menu. He was whearing a light blue shirt and jeans. It was odd seeing him out of his suit. I ordered my favorites and Reborn ordered his.

We began to chatt and talk for a bit and after awhile we felt at peace and were just comfortable being around each other.

We got back around 10ish and Reborn was kissing me and stuff. Our birthdays were also coming up. We heard footsteps and Lambo came downstaires. Lambo couldn't be counted as a kid any more. He was 14 years old. He rose an eyebrow. "Sex in the hallway huh?" he said.

Reborn and I were now the adults in the house. Mom had died a few days ago. "Get in bed, cow!" Reborn said.

"Fuck you. I have perfect blackmail now." Lambo said,smirking. I sighed. "Lambo we talked about this. You need to make me and Reborn's jobs easier and not harder now." I said. Lambo rolled his eyes used to being a child. "Do I need to have you stay with Gokudera?" I asked knowing he liked Gokudera and got easily

embarrassed around the bomber. "No waaaaaay! Please not that! I'll behave!" he cried.

He handed us the pictures pouteing and went to bed. "What's wrong with Gokudera?" Reborn asked.

Reborn P.O.V

Tsuna sighed. "Nothing. Lambo likes him a lot kind of as much as I like you but he never told Gokudera and well you know the 2 of them. So he gets flustered easily there. Why he prefers being here instead." Tsuna answered. I tried not to laugh at this but had to remind myself Lambo was 14. I even saw him saving candies on White Day and they were most likely...well now that I knew...for Gokudera.

Futa had moved out. I-Pin was 15 years old and was an A-plus student out of the middleschoolers.

Tsuna smiled kissing me. "Don't worry. Gokudera is a genius and will soon figure it out." he said. I chuckled at this.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Reborn P.O.V

I was drinking coffee when Lambo knocked something over trying to avoid Gokudera who was coming over. I sighed. "Ok cow! He's your tutor for your training and you both are gaurdians! knock it off. You're staying with him from now on!" I said.

"You're an ass hole! Most parents wouldn't do this!" he cried out. "Actually they would if they were mafia families Lambo. If one person was avoiding the other they would lock the 2 up together until they got along or they killed both of them. Now did you want me to kill Gokudera?" I asked.

"Or have one of the 9th's men do that?" He glared at me but left knowing it was true.

Normal P.O.V(with Lambo)

He got to the Hayato residence. Bianci opened the door. "Oh. Hi, Lambo-san. See you're back." she said, smileing. Lambo was gay just like Tsuna. "Yeah. Uh...is Gokudera gone?" he asked. Bianci chuckled. "No. He's playing the piano." she said. Lambo groaned at this but decided maybe he could litsen for a bit. He loved Gokudera's music.

Today the silver-headed man was singing Selena Gomez "Like a Love Song". Lambo litsened for awhile until..."We still have your training, cow. Come here. Let's see how far you got with that pet bull of yours." Gokudera said.

Lambo approached him. "Well I still hate that stupid helmet that box gave me but I will show you." he said. Then he saw Gokudera watching. "So why did you return?" Gokudera asked. "All that happened was you got embarrassed and said you didn't like girls. I don't care on that matter." he said smileing. Lambo was now beat red. "Most would. A class mate of mine was beat up for being gay." he said.

Gokudera sighed. "Do you know what happens if someone hurts a Vongolia family member...gay or not?" Gokudera asked. Lambo shrugged.

"Me, Bianci,or Reborn are allowed to find them and kill them. We had weapons training and know how to kill. Anyone who hurts a Vongolia and small pety things don't matter. In Italy, no one cares if you're gay. Gay marrage is actually allowed there so I think you will like it when we move there." he said smileing. "Tsuna will probably marry a guy." Lambo said. The Vongolia boss was always hoped to marry someone by other bosses and top executives.

Gokudera chuckled. "Most likely. Now let's finish your training up." 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tsuna P.O.V

We were now moving to Italy. The Varia were helping us get ready since they were now allied with us. Squalo was now dateing Yamamoto. The 2 were probably chatting alone or having sex. I was with Reborn snatching kisses, making out and having our alone time.

I had several bruises. It was for being gay. Reborn was now kissing them gently. "Will make those punks pay for touching my Tsuna!" he growled.

I chuckled at him. "I'm used to bullies. You know me." I said, kissing him. He sighed at this and held me gently. "Life will get better at least. Tsuna, you're expected to marry before you're 21 due to being the Vongolia boss." he said. I rose an eyebrow. I only liked him though and no one else.

"I had to tell you so is there anyone you thought about or any times or anything?" he asked.

Reborn P.O.V

"Reborn you will always be the one for me no matter what the rules or regulations are." he said. I smiled at him. "Guess we'll be married in less than a year than." I said capturing his lips in a kiss.

-A Couple Months Later-

Normal P.O.V

It was Tsuna and Reborn's wedding. The 2 were now husband and husband. Tsuna smiled holding Reborn's hand as the 2 stood together. He was happy to find his special someone. He then saw Lambo finally told Gokudera. The bomber was holding Lambo's hand and there was hickies on the Cow's neck stateing

Lambo was with Gokudera now. Lambo smiled sitting on Gokudera's lap as the bomber played with his hair.

Tsuna smiled grabbing a piece of cake. Reborn asked to share cake with him. He got a piece that was half chocolate and half chocolate coffee flavored. Tsuna sighed. It took forever to find chocolate flavored coffee wedding cake too. He sat with his husband as the 2 shared the cake. Reborn kept stealing the bites Tsuna was about to eat.

Tsuna leaned over and kissed Reborn. "I want some food too." he said chuckleing. "Train more." said Reborn smirking.

The End

Notes-Kind of a sappy love story fic. it's a bit more romance than angst. 


End file.
